


The Vongola Famiglia's Rain Guardian

by CalmOpal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, But He'll Get Better, Gen, Reincarnation, Sad Takeshi, but we'll see, not sure if Takeshi will be with anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmOpal/pseuds/CalmOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't a lot that made Takeshi want to run away and keep running until he couldn't feel his legs anymore, couldn't even breathe. The only things that could make him even consider it was the thought of someone finding out about his Before. Before he was the Vongola Rain Guardian, before he was Tsuna's friend, before he was even Takeshi. But with Tsuna standing in front of him, the other Guardians circled around them with Gokudera blocking the door and Reborn standing in front of the windows, Takeshi realized that he didn't have much an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamamoto Takeshi?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've wanted to post for the longest time but have been hesitant about. This story is the result of reading a shit ton of self insert fics and wanting to have a story with someone reincarnated as Yamamoto. I don't really have a set schedule for when I'll update this and I wanna say that this will be a drabble series, but the length of each chapter will vary. I hope you enjoy.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a strange child. He laughed like all the other children, played like all the other children, and even whined and complained like them. However, it was Takeshi’s eyes that made people uncomfortable to be around the four year old, the exception being his father. Takeshi’s light brown eyes, eyes that should have held the same warmth that his mother’s held before her death, were very sad. Not in the way a child would get when they didn’t get what they wanted, but more in the way of “I’ve lost everything and everyone I hold dear what is the point of living” kind of sad. The type of look veterans from the army may have. For a child to have this same look is very disconcerting. The reason for this is that Takeshi remembers how he died, he remembers another family, another life. Thankfully, however, young Yamamoto Takeshi lived in Namimori, Japan, where everyone is blissfully ignorant and oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

When Takeshi was five, his mother collapsed onto the floor of the kitchen. Takeshi had been in the other room, watching his then favorite anime, when he heard the sound of dishes shattering. His father had been watching him and quickly ran into the kitchen. Takeshi couldn't really remember what happened after that, only that they ended up at the hospital. What followed after that was his mother soothingly rubbing his cheek as he and his father left the hospital, leaving his mother alone in her room. Takeshi didn't know what, exactly, had made his mother collapse but he was told that it wasn't serious and that his mother would be home soon. That all changed when his mother began vomiting blood. It happened during a visit, his father out grabbing lunch for both him and Takeshi. Takeshi had been telling his mom about what happened during school that day when she started coughing.  
"Mom, are you sure you don't water?" Takeshi asked, his brows furrowed as he watched his mother hunch in on herself.  
His mother chuckled as she removed her hand from her mouth. "I told you I'm fine, little warrior. Now, what was that about Sawada-kun?"  
Just as Takeshi opened his mouth, his mother's hands flew to her mouth and she let out wet sounding coughs. Takeshi jumped to his feet and ran out of the room when he saw red trickle down onto the hospital sheets from between her hands.  
"Help!" he screamed, frantically running down the hall, "My mom! She's coughing up blood, please help!"  
A nurse tried to comfort him as two others ran to his mother's room, telling him that everything was going to be okay. However, Takeshi wasn't listening, his blood roaring in his ears. 

-KHR-

Yamamoto Rui passed away one month after that visit. His father was devastated but didn't spend much time mourning, immediately comforting Takeshi and trying to figure out how he was going to raise his son. Takeshi, on the other hand, felt like he was frozen. He had always been closer to his mother, always stuck close to her. Now that she wasn't here, he didn't know what to do.


End file.
